Spider!
by Masque31
Summary: Arthur and Morgana decide to have a sleepover but Morgana's up to her usual plotting. What's she gonna do to Arthur this time? Read and find out...


**Random one shot while I was reading _Horrible Science : __Painful Poisons_! Enjoy!**

**Spider!**

10 year old Prince Arthur ran up to his father's throne with his new best friend the Lady Morgana in tow.

"Father!"

The cute prince jumped into his father's arms.

"Me and Morgana want a sleepover!"

Uther sat his son on his shoulder.

"A sleepover dear child? Whatever for?"

Uther looked at them both. Arthur slid of his father's shoulders and onto the table.

"We want to tell scary stories and stay up really really late and sneak down to the kitchens at midnight and feast!" said Morgana enthusiastically.

Arthur nodded vigorously.

Uther sighed.

"Fine. But-"

He was cut off as the two children squealed and clapped.

"But! But only if I don't hear things in the morning like 'Oh King Uther, Arthur and Morgana threw water out of the window and pranked the kitchens'"

"Good idea Father!" replied Arthur cheekily.

"And you must go to bed at 8!"

"But My Lord that is our normal bedtime!" wailed Morgana. Arthur looked up at his father with big blue eyes.

"9!"

Morgana now joined in with her big green eyes.

"9:30!"

More big eyed staring.

"Fine! 11!"

"Yay, this will be fun!" Morgana squealed and the pair ran to the kitchens to beg cook for food.

Uther sat down in his throne. How did those children stare for so long! When he and Igraine had staring matches, one of them would erupt in tears if they stared that long! Uther briefly reminisced on the innocence of youth.

* * *

Arthur and Morgana now sat under his covers with a lamp and a book of scary stories which they'd half stolen, half borrowed from Gregory of Monmouth.

"I want to go first!" said Arthur.

"No I'm the guest so I get to go first!"

"I'm the prince so I must go first!"

"Fine!" Morgana plopped the book into his lap "Losers first!"

"Then it should be you!" Arthur slid the book back into Morgana's arms.

"You first, I insist!"

"No you first!"

"Why thank you!" Morgana smirked and opened the book to a random page.

"_Spider_

There was once a lady who lived in a house by herself. She had a lot of potted plants. One day, she noticed that the skin on the cactus in her front room was moving. It gave her the creeps, but then it stopped. She decided she must have imagined it. Later that day, she was reading her book when her cactus started moving again. The lady was in a bad mood so she through something at it. At once, the light went out and the lady heard something scratching. A few minutes later, she felt something on her leg but she didn't do anything. All of a sudden, the light turned back on and the lady looked at her leg. Her whole body was covered in massive hairy spiders. The lady opened her mouth and screamed and all the spiders crawled inside and ate her alive from the inside!"

After that, Arthur was pale and white and subconsciously checked his legs. Morgana blew on his elbow.

"Aaaahh!" screamed Arthur and he slapped his arm viciously.

"Don't worry! It's nothing," said Morgana although she had a sly smile that Arthur didn't managed to see. She reached inside her pocket.

* * *

Arthur was rocking backwards and forwards. That story was disturbing. He'd never be able to see a spider again. Or face the dark.

Just then the only lamp went out and the pair were plunged into sudden darkness.

Arthur reached out and held Morgana's hand. Suddenly he felt something on his arm. Terrified, he remained absolutely still. He felt Morgana kick off the covers beside him.

"There we go! Light!" She looked at him and her face froze.

"Arthur....there's something on your arm!"

"I know!"

He slowly turned to look at it. Perched on his arm, was the most massive and hairy spider he'd ever seen! He could take it no longer. He screamed and brushed the spider off his arm. Taking Morgana's hand, they both ran out of his room and into Uther's room. Arthur jumped into his bed immediately.

"Arthur?!" Uther shouted "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Big....Spider!" said Arthur, terrified.

Uther led his son back to his room and searched the sheets. He finally found the spider.

"Arthur, this is a toy!"

"But?"

They both looked at Morgana who saw their faces and burst into laughter.

"Fooled you!"

Uther gave his son a reproachful look and went back to bed.

"Not funny," mumbled Arthur and he gave Morgana a gentle shove.

She shoved him back.

"Shall we have a proper sleepover?" She said, offering her hand.

Arthur smiled and took it Morgana took the basket of food and a lamp and they pulled the covers back over them both.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone about this or when I'm king I'll put you in stocks!"

"Yes _Milord_,"

"Stop mocking me!"

**Aww I luv stories where Arthur and Morgana are ten and they're best friends. They're soo cute! I want Arthur and Morgana, but I also want Merlin and Morgana. And Arthur/Gwen! ANd Arthur/Merlin! Oh well, they can all have a foursome! Review please! xxx**


End file.
